Five nights of magic
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: Young Halie Potter is on a school trip at a factory when she is murdered by her cousin. Let's see how the wizarding world reacts to an animatronic 'Girl-Who-Lived' shall we? Because Dumbledores plans are going up in smoke!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Saberblade Prime here, I have recently watched Markiplier's Five nights at Freddy's videos and I nearly died laughing!

I also found some Five nights at Freddy's art work done by adry53 go and check his art work out its cute yet mature at the same time. Also I was watching some Gmod videos when I got the idea to do this, why not make a Harry Potter crossover with Five nights at Freddy's? with Gmod on the side?

So here I am! Welcome to Five nights of Magic.

Now I'm making this very clear I HATE Ginny, Ron, and Dumbledore along with Molly! they are going to be bashed to hell and back.

Before we begin here are the Oc's and Fem-harry who will be named Halie. Also Chica will be a male so his name is now Chico!

ANIMATRONICS:

Halie- Toy Bonnie,

Bethany- Toy Freddy,

Sally- Toy Chica,

Mary- Toy Foxy(mangle),

Sabrina- Golden Freddy,

Aerith- Spring bonnie,

Lisa- Bonnie,

Cynthia- Chica,

Amanda- Freddy,

Jessica- Foxy,

Ariel- Puppet/Marionette,

Illya-Balloon girl,

For what they look like go to adry53 account on Deviantart all credit goes to this guy he is very talented in the ways of gender bending.

* * *

1985 SURREY ENGLAND

It all started out like a normal day for little 5 year old Halie lily potter, get up and make breakfast before aunt Petunia yelled or hit her. Get the mail for uncle Vernon or he would whip her with his belt, Halie sighs ignoring Dudley's yelling and put the food down before retreating to her 'room'.

"I hope today goes well" she sighed once more. Halie and the school were going on a week long trip to America to check out the Fazbear Animatronic factory.

But this also ment that Dudley had permission to 'punish' her anyway he saw fit. Shivering Halie shook her head thinking ' _I best get ready for the trip_ ' she pack a toy black dog that she had found in the attic during spring cleaning, along with it was her light blue baby blanket, a pair of spare glasses, and her secret diary.

She had taken this from Dudley's old pile of school books that he never uses. It was a simple blue writing book for English class but Halie had wrote 'My diary' on the front. Nodding Halie looked over at the kitchen before starting her walk to school, she always left early to avoid Dudley's gang members.

AT SCHOOL

Standing at the school gates waiting for others to arrive was a 6 year old girl with light brown hair and light blue eyes, who was looking around with a worried frown on her cute face.

She had on a brown shirt with her grey school jumper over it. On her legs was a blue knee length skirt, on her feet are white socks and brown running shoes.

"Bethany! Over here!" The girl now known as Bethany, turns to the owner of the voice.

Another girl who was 5 years old ran over, her hair was light blonde with hazel brown eyes and her hair was up in cute piggy tails. She had on yellow shoes with white socks and a black skirt that went just above her knees, her pink top was hidden by her school jumper.

"Sally! Have you seen Mary and Halie? I'm getting worried" Bethany asks her grip tightening on her suitcase as she looked around for her other two friends.

Sally shook her head saying "No I just got here, but I'm sure they'll show up" she set her own suitcase down, it was a nice bright pink one.

Nodding Bethany double checked her pockets for her music player a Sony Walkman WM-101 in dark blue check, her pocket money check, her passport double check! With a sigh Bethany went back to looking for her other two friends.

5 MINUTES LATER

Halie pants as she finally made it! Running past the school gates Halie hid behind a rubbish bin as her bullies ran by. Heaving a sigh of relief the young girl stood up from her hiding place, looking around to double check to see if they were gone before running to the meeting point.

WITH BETHANY AND SALLY

Sally who was watching her friend pace, was starting to get worried herself. She looked at her backpack which was a lovely shade of yellow and pink with balloons, she shook her head looking around the playground when.

"Girls!" jumping Sally and Bethany turned to see Haile running over in her usual sun-dress.

"Halie! Thank goodness your safe" Bethany hugged the girl as soon as she got close enough, Halie hugged back with a small smile.

"I had a close call with them, but I got away" Halie said as she put her backpack down.

Sally hugged Halie next glad that her friend was safe and OK. Bethany smiled thinking ' _Halie has really come out of her shell since we met her_ ' crossing her arms the older girl watched her two friends hug.

"Hey girls!" letting go of Halie the three girls turn to see another girl running over with two suitcases.

The girl had light brown hair with light green eyes, she had on a white under shirt with the school jumper over it and a light grey knee length skirt with white socks and brown shoes. She also had on a white backpack with small paw prints on it.

Halie smiles saying "Hey Mary, your not late don't worry" Mary nods panting as she handed Halie a school jumper.

Once Halie put it on she asks "What's with the extra suitcase?" she points at the second suitcase beside Mary.

Smirking Mary picked said case up saying "Why, it's yours silly" she giggles a bit setting the black suitcase in front of her friend.

Halies eyes went wide before she smiles herself saying "Thank you Mary! Your the best" she hugs Mary before checking the suitcase over.

Looking around Sally leaned forward asking "Is it? you know?" Mary nods saying "Yep! Me and mum worked a little magic on it" with a wink and cute smile.

Halie chuckles at the hidden joke. You see Halie had befriended the girls because they all had one thing in common, they all had magic it was thanks to them that Halie learnt of her own magic and heritage.

Halie just hoped the trip went Ok and without any troubles.

Poor Halie was unaware that this school trip would be the last one she and her friends went on.

* * *

Done, I was unsure of how to start this but I did ok.

Please leave a review and tell me what you think. This is SaberbladePrime signing out!


	2. Chapter 2 It all begins

Welcome to Chapter two!

Now in this chapter is gonna get a bit dark just thought I'd let you know.

Also Dudley is gonna get his just deserts!

Anyway Disclaimer Time.

I do NOT own Harry potter or Five nights at Freddy's, I only own my Oc's and story idea. I also don't own any of Adry53's work, all credit and rights goes to him.

Also go and check his work out its awesome.

I have planes for Snape, Sirius and Remus don't you worry. Also I will be using transformer terms for body parts like servos-hands, spark-heart and all that.

On with the story!

* * *

AMERICA MID DAY

Mary yawns as she looked around the hotel room she and her friends had claimed. It was a big room with two queen sized beds, a shower and bathroom and a big TV all in one room. Halie was just glad that Dudley was in another room, Bethany was brushing her hair at the moment while talking to Halie. Sally was busy unpacking her stuff, Mary herself was tired from the flight.

Yawning once more she asks "Anyone got candy? I need the suger" she flopped down on her shared bed with Sally. "I have some!" Sally jumped on the bed handing her friend a few sweets. Mary took them with a nod saying "Thanks Sally"

As Mary ate her candy Halie asked "So, what do you think the factory looks like?" she looked at her friends, who shrugged unsure of the factory themselves.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

The four girls tense at the knocking, Bethany got up and ran to the door she quickly peeked though the keyhole. She then pulled back saying "Friendlies!" the group relaxed as the door opens to show 8 girls.

The first girl was 8 years old with dark brown hair and ice blue eyes, she had on a brown long sleeved top with blue jeans and black shoes. This was Amanda she was Bethany's penpal.

The second girl was 7 years old but she had black hair held in a ponytail with bluish-green eyes, she had on a dark purple top with grey pants and brown shoes. This was Lisa she was Halie's penpal and older sister figure.

The third girl was also 8 years old with light blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes, she had on a yellow top with blue jeans and pink shoes. This was Cynthia she was Sally's cousin.

The fourth girl was 7 years old with dark red hair and grey eyes. She had on a brown top with a red jacket and blue jeans with brown shoes. This was Jessica, she was Mary's penpal and fellow dance lover.

The four girls enter the room greeting their penpal's/cousin. "So theses are the girls you were lot were on about" into the room came the remaining girls.

The one who spoke was around 9 years old with dark blonde hair and ice blue eyes, she had on a black top with blue denim jeans and brown shoes. This was Sabrina she was friends with Amanda.

Beside Sabrina stood another 8 year old girl who had light blonde hair with dark blonde streaks, her eyes are light purple. She had on a violet long sleeved top with grey jeans and black shoes, she also had a grey hoodie. This was Aerith, she was Sabrina's childhood friend.

The second to last girl was around 9 years old with light ginger hair and blonde highlights, she had hazel brown eyes with small light patch of freckles across her nose. She had on a light blue shirt with a white jacket over it, on her legs she had a pair of dark blue denim jeans and black shoes. This was Illya she was friends with Cynthia and Sally.

"Its nice to finally meet you all" The last girl said as she closed the door behind them.

She was the oldest of the group being 11 years old, she had black hair with amber brown eyes. Her clothing was mostly a black top with blue jeans and purple shoes, she also had a purple jacket with a purple bandana around her neck. This was Ariel she is friends with Aerith and big sister to Illya.

Halie smiles at all of her female friends, she was glad to have them. The young witch looked up at her sister figure and fellow witch, Lisa saw this and smiled at the young girl asking "You Ok Halie?"

"I'm fine, just glad to have such great friends and sisters" Halie said as she leaned on Lisa. Said girl smiled hugging Halie from behind, "I'm glad as well" Lisa said as she rested her chin on Halie's head.

All of the girls settled down and chatted about their week or in Mary and Jessica they practised dance moves. Amanda and Bethany were exchanging hat ideas and which they though was better, Sally and Cythina were discussing new cup cake designs. Halie and Lisa sat on the bed talking about the latest music, sitting on the floor Aerith and Illya were talking with Ariel and Sabrina about the factory. Soon night time arrived, and Ariel started to get a bad feeling in her gut.

Ariel then frowns turning to look at Halie she asks "Halie? Can you write the names of Dudley's gang in your book?" she got a confused look from the young girl.

"Why?" Halie asks as she pulled the diary out, Lisa handed her a pen as Ariel said "I just got a bad feeling, I guess I'm just being paranoid"

Halie quickly wrote the names down and folded the paper in half, she then closed her book and placed it in her backpack.

"Are you girls meeting us at the factory?" Sally asks as she put her PJs on. Cynthia nods saying "Yes, our family's known the manager. Turns out the manager is a squib"

"Really?" Halie asks as Lisa helped her put her own PJ's on, Cynthia nods as Illya got up saying "We best get going, we need our sleep as well" Ariel nods helping Aerith and Sabrina off the floor.

Lisa kissed Halie on her forehead saying "Sweet dreams Halie, I'll see you tomorrow" Halie nods with a smile as she crawled into bed.

The older girls left with Bethany locking the door behind them. It was gonna be a big day tomorrow, for the girls at least.

NEXT DAY

Sally cheers as they arrived at the factory, it had been a hectic morning with getting ready and breakfast. But also keeping Dudley away from their group, Halie who was sitting next to Sally smirks at her friends excitement. When the bus stops the teachers got the children out in small groups, Halie stuck close to Bethany as she got off.

"Girls!" Mary looks over to see their older friends run over with smiles.

"You ready for the tour?" Lisa asks as she took Halie's hand in her own. Sally nods saying "I wanna see the chicken! He's cute!" this got a round of chuckles.

INSIDE

Once inside the factory the girls were given name tags and high vis vests, they met the manager who had a nice sense of humour and made a few jokes as they went though the halls of the factory. Ariel smiles as she watched her little sister having fun, but the bad feeling she had only got worse and it was making her unease.

When the group arrived at the assembly line, where mechanics were putting the endoskeleton's together. That's when Halie noticed something "Excuse me? Why do those ones look different?" She pointed to a slightly smaller group of endo's.

The manager looked over to where she was pointing before saying "Those are the newest female models were working on" he then went off to explain about the different models they planned on making.

Unseen by the teachers of anyone else, up behind Halie's group snuck Dudley and his gang. So as the tour went to move on the girls went to follow only to gasp or yelp as hands clamped over their mouths, Halie felt tears build as she heard "You freak are in for it now!" Dudley said as he began to drag Halie and Sally by their mouths with a surprisingly strong grip on their jaws.

The oldest of Dudly's gang checked the hallways before nodding and dragging Ariel and Illya down it, the others followed though Bethany and Lisa were putting up a struggle. Jessica was turning red in anger and looked ready to punch someone, if her hands weren't trying to pry the down right smelly hand off her face.

The gang soon arrived at a large room most likely a storage unit, forcing the door open the girls were forced inside as one of the boys kicked it closed. "Hey! Look there are suits in here" One of the larger boys spoke.

He was right, there were many female looking animatronic suits. Dudely smirks saying "Lets put them inside, it will teach them who's better" Dudely kicked Halie in her left leg on her calf, making her give a muffled cry of pain though his hand.

Lisa tried to get free clawing at the boys arm and hand, but he only dug his fingers tighter in to her cheek, jaw and nose. It was at this point Lisa wished she could use her magic on the bullies.

Ariel grunts as she was forced to walk towards the suit, only to be forced on the ground as her sister was tied up with some louse rope that was tying the animatronic's hands together.

"All right, you freak. Lets get you into your new suit" The bully said with a smirk as he pulled Ariel up who growls yelling "Let me go! Your gonna be in so much trouble!"

She struggled trying to fight back but the bulky boy would not budge! She yelps when her legs were forced into the puppet suit, the tight squeeze made sharp edges scrap against her skin causing small cuts.

When only her head was left she heard "Now sit tight, your freaky friends will be joining you soon!" Dudley yelled as he and his gang began forcing the girls into different suits.

The younger girls were crying with fear as the older girls yelled at the boys, but to their horror Dudley only smirked as he forced his own cousin into a suit.

Halie whimpers as she tried to move only to wince at the bars and gears inside cutting her skin. She glanced around to see that Lisa was in a purple suit, Amanda was in a dark brown suit, Cynthia was in a dark yellow suit, Jessica who was cursing the boys was in a red suit and Illya was in a human like one.

Sabrina was in a golden coloured suit with Aerith, who was terrified with silent tears running down her face. Sally was in a light yellow suit, Bethany who was glaring daggers at Dudley was in a light brown suit. Mary was shaking as she cried she was in a white and pink suit, lastly Halie herself was in a light blue suit.

"Why?! Why are you doing this!? To your own cousin no less!" Ariel yelled fury in her eyes, Dudly scowls at her saying "Because Mom and Dad said I could punish her how I see fit! Besides who would people care about you freaks!"

"Our family's!" Lisa yelled as she tried to move her arms. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Halie's diary on the ground just out of sight.

Dudley ignored the girls yell saying "Close them!" with that he reached into Sally's and Halie's suits and turned the crank, the same happened to the others.

What happened next would be burnt into the girls mind and souls forever. As Dudley and his gang ran out of the room laughing, the suits slammed shut on the girls heads making them scream.

Halie screamed as she felt something crush her legs followed by a burning, the pain she felt was unimaginable and excruciating. It felt like she was being ripped apart from the inside out! Blood seeped out of the suits seams as the screams lessened until only whimpers remained.

Ariel gasps as she felt the head of the suit starting to crush her head, taking a chance she yelled "Halie! Try and make a message! I'll try and help!" her magic rose as Halie whimpers feeling a warmth wrap around her arms helping her to move if only a little bit.

With much effort Halie managed to write her cousins name in blood, but when she finished writing the last letter she let out a scream as the suits head crushed her own. Ariel also screamed as the same happened to her, the only thing that now filled the room was blood and the humming of the suits systems.

It was the workers that discovered the bloodied suits an hour later, they were bringing in more suit parts when they saw the horror scene.

"Get the manager!" one worker yelled as another ran off. "Oh god, this is not right" the same worker said as he closed the door.

A few minutes later the manager and worker came running over, "What's this about bloody suits!?" The manager asks both anger and worry was seen in his eyes.

The head worker gulps opening the door saying "We found, well this" he stepped aside letting the bloody room be seen.

"Someone call the police, NOW!" The manager known as Max Hardwell yelled,

The police soon arrive with the CSI, most of the police men nearly threw up! While the CSI started to gather evidence and pictures.

"Sir! There are body's inside!" A young police man yelled as he shined his light at the light blue bunny's neck.

"Move aside, let the CSI handle it" The head office said as men in white Disposable Coverall Suits came over and with some input from a worker they got the suit open.

What came out almost made every one in the room lose their lunch, the mangled body of a 5 year old girl could be seen. Her face partly crushed and bloodied, her face though crushed was recognised.

"Oh dear god! That's Halie!" Max yelled as he leaned on the doorway. "Halie sir? You knew this girl?" the head office asked.

Max nods saying "She was visiting the factory for a tour with her school, she was a sweet little girl" he held his face as he remembered the little he only just today. And now she was dead, never to see the light of day again.

"We have more body's!" A CSI member yelled as the head investigator came over from interviewing the workers.

Max held his mouth as he watched the body's were taken from the suits, each girl he recognised. He soon fell to his knees when he saw the last two, the two girls he saw as his own nieces. Little Ariel and Illya both dead! He held his face as silent tears ran down his cheeks.

Each body was placed inside a body bag and taken from the room. "Mr. Shepard, we found a diary and a name written in blood" An agent said as he handed the Diary over and showed the picture of the bloodied name.

"Dudley Dursley, that name ring a bell?" Mr. Shepard asked as he showed Max the picture.

"Oh yes, that little brat was with the school! He's a rude boy with no manners what's so ever!" Max looked ready to strangle someone! He glared at the picture as if wanting it to catch on fire.

Mr. Shepard nods as he carefully opened the diary and what he read made his blood boil, he growls saying "We have more names, find these boys and arrest them at once!" he handed the piece of paper with names on it to a police officer, who took it and ran off with a small squad of them to hunt the school and boys down.

Max sighs saying "I'm going to be in my office, I need to contact Ariel and Illya's parents" he walked off a sad aura coming off of him, his mind going back to those sweet girls, who were now being taken away in body bags.

As the door to the room closed no one saw a small twitch coming from the puppet animatronic, or the fact that a small glow was coming from the suits chests.

* * *

I hope you guys like this chapter, Now let me clear something up.

Halie is younger then Dudley in my story, so its easier for him to overpower her and Sally.

Now the girls take over the suits in the next chapter! Until then this is SaberbladePrime signing out!


	3. Chapter 3 Start of A New Life

Hayo! Chapter 3 everyone!

I just want to say a big thanks to Rikku-056 for the rap,

also mangle is here with me as I type.

(Mangle lands beside author with a smirk) I got my own body guard since Toy Bonnie is bugging me!

Anyway Disclaimer!

I do NOT own Harry potter or Five nights at Freddy's, I only own my Oc's and story idea. I also don't own any of Adry53's work, all credit and rights goes to him.

Now this chapter is mainly from the girls POV's, Also the soul shard in Halie's scar is now gone since she 'died'. SO screw you prophesy! And Dumbledore!

Also right now they have slimmer suit versions of the Fnaf 1 and 2 animatronic's. They get the body designs of Adry53's work when they go to Japan for 'Upgrades' you'll see why soon enough!

Enjoy!

* * *

FAZBEAR FACTORY

STORAGE UNIT

Everything was quiet and heavy, why? Why did everything feel so heavy? All she could see was darkness and a strange warmth, it felt familiar. Wait! She recognised it! It was her magic! It was always warm and inviting whenever she used it.

Grabbing onto the warmth she tried to force her eyes open. Come on! Almost! There!

With a grunt Ariel finally forced her eyes open, only to to gasp. She was bigger then before! She looked down and mentally screamed. She was in the female marionette suit!

No, wait a minute. She WAS the suit, Ariel forced herself to be calm as she tried to move her new limbs, she managed to move her fingers before feeling drained. Growling she decided to focus on her magic, spreading it out she got a big shock.

Looking down to her new chest she saw her magic gathering around a misty blue ball. Was that her soul? She watched in awe as electricity sparked and began to mix with her magic and soul. She mentally winced as a sharp flare of pain and bright light hit her forcing her to close her 'eyes' before fading. Looking back she saw that where her soul once was, now hovered a blue pulsing energy like ball it sunk into the suit's chest.

It gave off hum like beats as energy began to fill Ariel's new body. With a small wheeze like sound Ariel forced herself to sit straight, looking around the room she saw and felt the magic in the room doing the same to her friends new uh suits or bodys in this case. They were still out cold and slumped on the ground, she looked over to see Halie's diary missing and the blood cleaned up.

Ariel smiled they had been found by someone, taking a chance Ariel focused her magic and sent out a pulse. It was a trick her mother had taught her, if she was ever lost or in trouble she would send out a magic pulse to signal where she was.

A few minutes later the door to the room burst open and into the room ran Max. He looked almost frantic, Ariel tried to stand but her legs felt stiff. So she tried to speak instead.

"U-unc-le" her voice had static mixed in, but it got Max's attention.

He spun around to face the puppet suit she now inhabited, taking a few steps towards her he asks "A-Ariel? Is that...you?" He asked looking unsure.

Ariel nods lifting her arms saying "W-who else k-knows about y-you dying o-one of your ties b-bright p-pink?" Max gave a relief filled laugh saying "It is you!" he closed the gap, kneeling down he hugged Ariel.

"How? How are you alive?" Max asked as he pulled back looking his little niece figure over.

"M-magic, i-its the o-only thing I c-can think o-of" Ariel said, she looks over at her friends and sister. "I-it's h-happening to t-them a-as well"

Max looked over at the other suits with a shocked look, he got up and went over to the Balloon girl suit and gently shook it. This made a small groan come from the suits voice box.

"Ugh, M-y h-head" Illyas voice came from said voice box, Max smiled before waking the other girls up.

It took 10 minutes to calm a few of the girls down, mostly Aerith and Sally. Max during that time had called the girls parents and told them of the news, soon the girls were walking around trying to get use to their new body's. After Max fixed their voices.

Sally who was a Toy Chica was messing with her beak trying to keep it on, growling she just took it off saying "This beak is annoying" she held it as Cynthia chuckles.

"Keep it off then, your parents are on their way here. Along with the goblins and England goblins" Max said as he opened the storage room door.

Halie held Lisa's hand as they were lead to Max's big office. It was a big room with many chairs and a sofa, the girls sat down with the younger girls claiming the sofa.

"How long have we been 'gone'?" Ariel asked as she rubbed her neck, Max frowns saying "Two days, funerals have been taken care of" if felt so wired to say that now.

Bethany nods as she played with the top hat, she had taken it off her head. For some reason it did not feel right on her head, Beth sighs as she looked at her metal hands. What would become of her now?

She jumps when the door slammed open, this made her stand up and turn to see the girls and her parents. Before Bethany could get a word out she was crushed in a hug between her mother and father.

Halie squeaks as she was crushed by Lisa's parents in a family hug. ' _This feels...nice, is this what a family feels like_?' Halie thought before letting the warmth of the hug wash over her.

Once everyone had been calmed down Max spoke "Take a seat everyone. Halie, this is Griphook he is in charge of your accounts" Halie nods as she went and sat in front of the Goblin to be eye level with him. This made the goblin smirk before he got down to business.

By the end of the talk Halie was still classed as 'Alive' by the Goblins and magic itself. So no matter what people did her gold would stay safe, the goblins soon left with a bit more paperwork then when they arrived though.

"That was eventful" Amanda said as she placed her own hat on her fathers head. Making the man smirk as his wife giggled at him.

"Your telling me! But the main question now is, what happens to us now?" Jessica asks as she stood with Mary while glaring at her hooked hand. She wanted to be a dancer, not be a pirate!

Max held his hands under his chin in thought as he looked the girls over, Ariel was talking with her parents while Illya was playing with her 'Balloon girl' hat. Jessica was trying to get the hook off her wrist while Mary was playing with her bow. Halie was talking with Lisa and her parents about music, Amanda was trying to get the bow off her neck while grumbling about ties or something. Bethany was trying to look at her nose for some reason before giving up and fiddling with her hands.

Sally was poking at her pink 'pants' with an unimpressed look, Cynthia was watching her with a smirk as she fiddled with her party bib. Sabrina was chatting with her parents, while Aerith was playing with her new bunny ears.

The longer Max looked at the girls, the more an idea began to form. He soon smirks as he picked up a pen and wrote something down before standing up, he cleared his throat.

"Girls, I have an idea" Max said with a big smile as both girls and parents turned his way. "How would you like to enter the entertainment business?" Max asked

Jessica raised an 'eye brow' asking "If I say yes, can I be a dancer instead of a pirate?" this got a round of chuckles.

"Yes Jessica, Mary to if she wants" Max said chuckling as he saw the pink and white suit cheer. Jessica nods saying "Well, I'm in" she looked over at her friends.

"I'm in!" Sally yelled as she jumped on the stop saying "I can cook all I want!" she smiles as she thought of all the food she could make.

Cythina shook her head saying "Well If Sally's in, so am I" she placed a hand on her cousins shoulder with a soft smile on her lip-er...beak.

Aerith smiled shyly saying "It sounds like fun" Sabrina nods agreeing with her friend as she pulled her into a sideways hug.

"Getting a job where I can sing all I want? Count me in!" Amanda said as she smirks. "Don't forget me, I wanna sing to!" Bethany spoke as she gently punched Amanda's arm in a joking way.

Halie looked over to Max before speaking "Me to, I always wanted to make music" she held her chest as she smiled at her friends.

Lisa hugged Halie saying "I'm in, if my little sister is" Halie nuzzled Lisa's cheek with her own, she was happy to have a big sister.

Illya smiles saying "Sounds fun! What do you think big sis?" looking up at her sister Illya waited for her reply.

Ariel looked at everyone before nodding saying "I agree, it does sound fun. We're all for the new job Max" the manager smiles before typing something on his computer.

"Excellent! But before we do anything, Japan has been asking me to send them some animatronic's for the 'Athro upgrade' as they call it" Max licked his dry lips before looking back up at the girls.

"You wanna be upgraded or stay as you are?" Max asks, he laughs when all of the girls yelled "UPGRADE!" and so the girls new life began.

* * *

And so the girls new 'jobs' begin.

Also I want to see what parings you guys and girls can come up with.

So until the next chapter, this is SaberbladePrime signing out!


	4. Chapter 4 The Upgrades

Hayo! Chapter 4! Doing good!

Now this is gonna be about the girls trip to Japan for their upgrades.

Now they will look like Adry53's art work, but without any wires or joints showing. Like the hips there going to be covered up, in the antho upgrade no wires or joints show. Also the buttons on the Freddy's chests along side spring bonnie's and puppets chest are not there.

I will also be adding in modern songs, hairstyles, clothing and maybe messing with the Harry potter timeline to fit my own.

Warning: Disclaimer!

I do NOT own Harry potter or Five nights at Freddy's, I only own my Ocs and story idea. I also don't own any of Adry53's work, all credit and rights goes to him.

Also remember to give me your paring ideas, I'd really like to see what you guys can come up with. Also there is a surprise in this chapter!

* * *

2 MONTHS LATER

JAPAN

Sitting inside a big room that was filled with 12 beds and random bits of clothing, was Halie. She was no longer a bulky suit of plastic, wires and steel, she was now more advanced and humanoid looking. Her ears twitch as she looked up from the book she was reading to check the time, it was almost half one in the afternoon. Nodding she put the book down and got up.

It had been two months since she and the girls had arrived in Japan, and boy did they have one hell of an experience. The moment they arrived at the facility they were taken and looked over by both scientist and mechanics.

It got hectic when the workers discovered they were alive, lets just say the workers went all out on making their new upgraded body's. The first thing that was made was the newly named 'Spark chamber' this is where the girls Sparks were held, next came their lower body and limbs.

Their frames are made from a light weight but strong metal, their 'skin' is a mixture of metal and synthetic fur/skin. The Japanese also made synthetic organs like lungs, liver, digestive system, reproductive organs. Of course magic was a big help in all of this, they also had human brain based processor.

Halie yawns as she stretched making a few stiff joints pop, shaking her head Halie turned and walked towards the door of the room and left. Outside the room she was greeted by some workers, nodding to them she went to the main area where her friends were.

Halie entered the area to see Ariel reading the newspaper and Illya passing out some cakes she had made that morning. Ariel who now had black hair which was curly and wavy hair that reached her shoulders, it was held in a bun right now. She was also wearing a button up white long sleeved top, with black pants and small heeled black boots. While Illya had on a simple light blue T-shirt with denim jeans and red shoes.

Halie smirks reaching up she touched her own light blue hair that reached just above her shoulders, it was in a braid right now. She also had on a simple baby blue knee length summer dress with white flip-flops.

Letting go of her braid Halie turned around and walked off to look for her other friends, she soon found Sally practising with her new roller skates that the manager of the facility had given her, her light blonde hair was chin length with slight curls. She also had on a white tank top with denim shorts for now, Cynthia was near by reading a cooking book about around recipes from around the world. Her dark blonde hair was mid shoulder length and she had on a violet kimono with a dark blue slash around her waist.

Near by the entrance Aerith was tending to some indoor flowers and keeping an eye on the managers children, who had come to visit mostly to play with the female animatronic's. Aerith's own golden hair was mid shoulder length and in a twin braid, she also had on a light green knee length summer dress with blue flip-flops. Helping her keep an eye on the children was Sabrina who had golden hair just under her chin, she also had on a pair of blue jeans and a white button up shirt with black shoes.

Halie grins waving to the three children before walking over to a cleared out area where dance music was coming from. She arrived to see Jessica and Mary step dancing to some Celtic music, Mary had shoulder length white hair while Jessica had her red hair reaching her mid neck. They both had on yoga pants with tank tops and tap dancing shoes. Jessica's once hooked hands was now a normal red hand thanks to the workers.

Halie nods as she looked across the room to see Bethany and Amanda playing a video game in the lounge area, Amanda had chin length wavy brown hair and Bethany had shoulder length wavy light brown hair. The younger bear animatronic had on a red T-shirt with black yoga pants and grey shoes, while Amanda had on a black long sleeved top with grey jeans and slippers.

The two high five as they passed another level with victory laugh's, behind the sofa they were sat on was Lisa who was watching them play she had mid shoulder purple length hair that was in a pony tail. She had on a dark blue T-shirt with black pants and slippers, Halie walked over with a smirk.

"Hay Lisa!" Halie said as she hugged her big sister making the purple bunny jump before chuckling.

"Hello Halie" Lisa replied as she turned and hugged back, pulling apart Lisa asks "Halie did you hear the news?"

Halie tilted her head asking "News? What news?" she and Lisa sat down on another sofa near the TV.

"Remember Aerith's dream to have her own children when she grew up?" Lisa said as she picked up a cup of water from the coffee table.

"Yes, I remember that. Why?" Halie's ear twitch as her emerald green eyes looked at Lisa's own Bluish-green eyes.

Lisa grins saying "Well, thanks to the scientists and a little bit of magic. Aerith is now pregnant" Halie's mouth dropped open before asking "When?!"

"She's about a week into being pregnant, why do you think she started to read all of those baby books?" Lisa laughs at her sisters shocked face.

Halie calms shaking her head saying "I'm glad she's happy, but that is a big shock" she looked over to Aerith who was helping one of the children to read.

Lisa smiles as she leaned back watching everyone, in a few days they would be going home. Back to america where they would get training for their new jobs,

"Hey girls" a female voice made them look over to see two humans walk over. The one who spoke was a young 18 year old woman with dark brown hair and dark green eyes, she had on blue jeans with a grey tank top. This was Becky Max's daughter, beside her was her twin brother Blake. He had the same hair but lighter coloured green eyes, he had on grey jeans and a black tank top.

Both of them also had slippers on as they claimed a pair of chairs next to the sofa. The twins and bunny's talked about random subjects and job ideas, the other girls soon came over to join in the chat.

HOUR LATER

Sabrina laughs as she watched Halie run away from Sally who was holding a Lolita dress, she and Illya had gained a love of the Lolita clothing. In fact nearly all of the girls loved the style and had at least one item of Lolita clothing, they all found the style cute. The group was packing up to get ready for the trip back home to america, "Sally, that enough its time to pack up!" Ariel yelled after them.

The two calmed down as they went back to packing, Ariel was the unofficial leader of the group and was keeping an eye on them. Five minutes later everyone was packed and ready to go.

After saying goodbye to the workers, manager and children, the female animatronic's went home with Becky and Blake.

8 MONTHS LATER

After arriving home and settling back in the girls had an eventful 8 months of training and learning how to control their magic, and learning of their talents.

Mary and Jessica were the main dancers of the group, with the main singers being Amanda, Sabrina and Bethany. Of course all the girls could sing and dance but each was good at other things. Like Halie for example, she made an awesome DJ player and music mixer.

But not everything was sunshine and rainbows, Aerith due to stress and a prank gone wrong went into labour and gave birth at 7 months delivering little Angel into the world.

Angel had been so tiny when Aerith held her for the first time, she was a small golden yellow bunny like her mother with baby blue eyes. But due to how early she had been born she would only grow into the size of a large plushie. (She will be Plustrap size)

Other then that Aerith loved her to bits, and not just her but all of the female animatronic's loved Angel. The baby animatronic was never short of babysitters, Angel loved her mommy and aunts.

Right now though Max had called all of them into his office for a meeting, Ariel was sitting in single chair closest to the desk with Illya sitting in a chair close to the wall.

Claiming the sofa was Aerith who had Angel sleeping in her arms, Halie was next to her with a magazine, and beside Halie was Amanda who was playing with her new fedora hat with a white small band the back of the hat curved up. Sally and Cynthia both had ditched the bibs and were sitting on a chairs close to each other, Sabrina was leaning on the back of the sofa watching Angel with a fond smile, and Bethany, Lisa, Mary, and Jessica were on random chairs around the room.

"So whats the big deal? Everyone we've seen today has been tense" Jessica asks as she crossed her arms.

Max sighs saying "There's been a number of incidents lately at one of the restaurants" this made all the girls look at each other.

That did not sound good. Oh how right the girls were.

* * *

Done!

Aerith is now a mother and little Angel has lots of aunts!

How will they react to learning of the murders at Freddy's Pizzeria?

You will find out in the next chapter! Until then this is SaberbladePrime signing out!


	5. Chapter 5 The plan and New Clothing

Wow Chapter 5 all ready!

In this chapter the girls learn of the murders and make a plan to help the pizzeria out.

Warning: Disclaimer!

I do NOT own Harry potter or Five nights at Freddy's, I only own my Oc's and story idea. I also don't own any of Adry53's work, all credit and rights goes to him.

* * *

MAX'S OFFICE

"WHAT?!" the loud yell of 12 voice's were heard from Max's office, said man was hiding under his desk from the burning glares of the female animatronic's.

He popped his head up to see Ariel calm down her sisters, "So, let me get this straight. There has been five children murdered and it was in one of the company's pizzeria's? And you think that they are the same as us?" She said crossing her arms.

Max nods sitting back in his chair before speaking "Yes, I sent a worker down there yesterday. He told me that he could feel high amounts of magic in the air"

Halie bit her lip, the news of five children being 'killed' like they had been was shocking to say the least. Looking over at her friends she could see the worry in their eyes over the news.

"So, what do we do?" She asked as she looked between Ariel and Max.

Ariel held her chin in thought as Max sighs saying "The best we can do is wait until the murderer is caught" Sabrina growls not liking the idea.

"What if, we went there" Ariel said as she held her hip, "We could help the souls and do our jobs at the same time", Jessica grins saying "I like that idea, we could have a section of the building all to ourself's"

Max hums before saying "That's not a bad idea, Becky and Blake could go with you to help keep an eye on things" Lisa grins at that.

"But it would take a year or so to design a new area for the pizzeria" Max said bringing up the building design. (its the Fnaf 2 building)

The girls gather around to look at the building design, "We could add a second floor for personal use, and do this with the bottom half"

The design now showed a second floor with an add on the main building. (It would be around the Prize corner area and would connect with Kids cove and Prize corner)

It looked the same as the main building only without the security guard office and huge vents. Max nods liking the design saying "I'll send a build team out, it should be done after news years"

Aerith smiles as she gently rocked Angel keeping her asleep, she was hoping the children soul's would be OK.

TIME SKIP

AFTER NEW YEARS 1986

After the girls first New year being animatronic's, they had thrown a huge party to celebrate on News years day. But due to work problems the build project had been slowed down, this had caused the girls to get a bit worried.

Halie was the most worried though, she did not want anyone else to go though the pain she had to endure that day. With a sigh Halie went over to the window of Becky's bedroom to see Aerith tending to the backyard garden while Blake played with Angel. Who was starting to crawl around now, she was a little bundle of joy.

Giving a small smile the blue bunny turned and left the room, she went down the stairs to see Sabrina chatting with Ariel about the built project while Amanda played chess with Lisa on a near by coffee table. Sally and Cynthia were as usual in the Kitchen with Illya, but Bethany, Jessica, and Mary were watching Pokemon on TV.

"Enjoying the show?" Halie asks as she went over to the sofa, Jessica looks over at her with a smirk saying "We sure are", Mary nods in agreement saying "I like Vulpix though, she reminds me of Jessica at times with her fiery temper" Jessica sent her 'little sister' a mock glare but soon turned into a grin as she tackled the white and pink fox into a tickle fight.

Bethany giggles saying "Oh you two" She rolled her eyes before looking at Halie asking "Any word on the project?" Halie shook her head saying "Not yet, I'm on my way over to talk with Ariel and Sabrina now. Wanna join me?" Bethany nods, getting up she followed her friend/sister over to the the chatting duo.

Ariel who spotted them walking over turned to them as Halie asked "Ariel? Has there been any news?"

Ariel nods saying "The construction has picked up and should be done in 5 to 6 months" Halie gave a small smile at the news as Bethany asked "And our outfits?" a big smirk on her face. Ariel had talent when it came to designing outfits, big talent!

The female puppet smirks saying "The first batch is done, we're just waiting on the second half now" she chuckled as Halie and Bethany cheered sharing a high five.

"We have some with us right now, wanna try some on?" Sabrina asks with a grin, "Yes!" Halie and Beth yelled making Sabrina chuckle saying "Ok! Follow me"

She turned and lead them to one of the spare guest rooms, inside was four box's no doubt filled with clothing. Ariel nods saying "Lets get started" she got nods as the younger girls dove at the box's.

FEW MINUTES LATER

"Oh yeah! This is so me!" Halie said as she looked at her outfit. (It's Miku Hatsune's Project DIVA, Dancer outfit minus the red bands on her wrists)

"Looks good on ya Halie, how does mine look?" Bethany asked as she posed in her outfit. (Its Miku Hatsune's Agitation outfit, only replace the headphones with a fedora hat)

Halie nods saying "Suits you" she then looked at Ariel and went wide eyed "Whoa! Look at you Ariel!", Ariel now stood in a neat black suit with a nice pale pink under shirt. (Luka Megurine's Recruiter outfit)

"Simple, yet stylish" Ariel said as she looked over at Sabrina, who had on a magician outfit. (Miku Hatsune's Magician outfit)

This made the girls chuckle, Bethany asks "Hey Sabrina, you gonna do a magic trick?" Sabrina smirks changing her grey fedora hat into a black top hat before speaking "When I learn how to teleport, I'll be stealing the show"

Halie claps saying "Cool, come on lets show the others" she reached over and grabbed Bethany's hand and dragged her out the room, Ariel chuckles as she walked behind them saying "Slow down, we don't want to break anything"

Sabrina just shook her head as she glanced back at the box's, she then smirked looking at the door before leaving the room herself.

She had a whole day of helping her friends picking out new outfits! The thought alone made her smirk turn into a big smile.

Enjoy it while you can Sabrina, you and the girls are in for a big ride.

* * *

Done!

I hope the girls are ready for their new life's at the pizzeria, I will also be adding in more vocaloid outfits in future chapters. (I don't own vocaloid)

So in the next chapter the big move begins and the girls dig a little deeper into the murder case.

Until then this is SaberbladePrime signing out!


	6. Chapter 6 The Big Move

Chapter 6!

This is the big day! The girls start the move to their new home.

I will also be adding in more vocaloid clothing and modern day music.

I will also be going over my first few chapters to look for any mistakes or missing words, so sorry in advance if the next chapter isn't out for a while.

So until then enjoy this chapter!

Warning: Disclaimer.

I do NOT own Harry Potter or Five night's at Freddy's in anyway shape or form, I only own my Oc's and story idea. The same goes with Vocaloid.

* * *

HARDWELL HOME

Becky laughs as she watched her robotic friend's rush around in excitement, it was finally time. After months of waiting the build project had been complete, so right now everyone was packing up their stuff and equipment.

Halie was packing up her DJ equipment and music collection when she heard the sound of something large being moved, it sounded like wood scraping. Now curious Halie got up and left her room, once outside her room and near the stairs she looked down over the banister to see Becky directing 12 men around with 12 big wooden crates around.

"What are those for?" Halie asks as she looked at Becky who turned to look at her, while the men jumped.

"Your transport, its part prank part surprise" Becky said as she watched Halie come down the stairs, she had claimed the newly named 'Dancer' outfit as her own.

"A prank? Really? Who's idea was it?" Halie asked with a smirk, she was a prankster at spark/heart.

Becky smirks saying "It was Amanda's idea, but she wanted Angel to travel with me and Blake" Halie nods at this, it would keep Aerith calm knowing her daughter was in safe hand's.

"Are you done packing?" Becky asks as she motioned to the men to set the box's down, Halie shook her head saying "Nearly, I just got to pack my music collection and DJ equipment away. It won't take me long"

Becky nods saying "I'll leave you to pack then" Halie nods as she turned and went back upstairs to her room to finish packing.

The 18 year old chuckles as she turned to the wooden crates, near by watching the mover men was Blake who was staying out of the way. He had already pack his things and put them in the moving van, so right now he was holding Angel as she watched the mover men take stuff outside.

"You ready for the big move Angel?" Blake asks the young animatronic, who looked up at him with her cute eye's and ear's. Blake felt quite proud to be called 'Uncle' by the little bunny, she also had the cutest pout.

Angel just giggles as she played with Blake's shirt, to her this was one big adventure! As long as she was with her family she was calm and happy. Blake chuckles moving over to the sofa to sit down, he turned to TV on to Pokemon to watch until it was time to go.

HOUR LATER

"All right girls! Line up!" Becky yelled in a joking manner, this made the girls chuckle but line up.

The female twin smiles as she looked at her friends, they were eyeing the wooden crates with a bit of nervousness as well as a little bit of excitement.

This let Becky get a good look at their outfits, making her smirk. The animatronic females had good taste.

Aerith had on her new Light & Casual clothing (Luka Megurine Light & Casual outfit, Minus the glasses, hair pieces and necklace)

Sabrina still had her Magician outfit on, she also had a huge smirk on her face. (Miku's Magicians outfit)

Bethany had on her Agitation outfit on, she really liked her outfit. (Miku Hatsune's Agitation outfit)

Halie also had her Dancer outfit on with added blue and black headphones around her neck, (Miku Hatsunes Dancer outfit, I just added the headphones in)

Sally was grinning as she touched her face, her beak had been merged into her face. Like Cynthia's beak, she also had on her new pink Racing outfit. (Racing Luka 2010 Luka Megurine outfit)

Mary was busy fiddling with her tail out of nerves, she had on her new Taisho Nostalgia outfit (Meiko's Taisho Nostalgia outfit)

Illya was next, she had ditched her 'balloon girl' outfit for her new Melancholy outfit. She was itching to get going by the look in her eyes. (Rin Kagamine Melanocholy outfit)

Ariel still had her business suit on, she had named it Recruiter. She also had her hair in a pony tail, but Becky doubted it would stay that way during the trip. (Luka's Recruiter outfit)

Amanda who was standing next to Illya, also looked ready to go. She had on her new Temptation outfit, she was gonna shock a few people when she arrived (Luka's Temptation outfit, minus the eye patch, heart marking on her cheek and hair bow)

Beside her stood Lisa, she had on a full body dark blue suit. Lisa had named it her VF Suit, and she looked eye catching in it. (Luka's VF Suit)

Lisa sent a smirk to Cynthia, who was glancing at Sally to keep an eye on her. Cynthia saw Lisa smirk and sent her own back, she had on her new Vocal Outfit. (Rin Kagamine Vocal outfit)

Jessica was the last one, she had on her new MEIKO V3 outfit. She was gonna do the same as Amanda, she smirks at the thought of the gob smacked employees. (she has on Meiko's MEIKO V3 outfit, also Jessica's legs are red like the rest of her body)

"Now I'm not gonna lie, it's going to be a long trip. Luckily you girls get to go in stasis mode" Becky said as she took out a pen from her pocket, to sign the paperwork later.

"Oh joy, I'm going to be stiff by the end of the journey" Jessica said with a small sarcastic bite to her words. This made Mary roll her eyes and flick Jess's ear, saying "It won't be too bad Jess"

"Says you, just wait! When I get turned back on, I'll be to stiff to move!" Jessica said turning to her pink and white fox sister.

Amanda rolled her eyes as she heard the two argue over the stasis mode, though she silently agreed with Jessica. That stasis mode sure did give her stiff joints, if she stayed in it too long.

Shaking her head she asks "Is everyone done packing?", she got nods as Blake came over with Angel.

Aerith smiles as she took Angel from Blake's arms, "You be good for Uncle Blake and Aunt Becky, Ok Angel?" Aerith said as she nuzzled her daughter.

Angel giggles as she hugged her Mommy before placing a small kiss on her nose, this made Aerith smile as she handed Angel back to Blake. This made Angel giggle slightly, before yawning as she grew tired from all of the excitement.

"Look after her you two" Aerith said as she saw Becky sign the paperwork from the corner of her eyes.

"We will, don't worry Aerith. Angel will be safe and sound with us" Blake said as he gently rocked Angel to sleep.

Aerith nods as she leaned over and placed a small kiss on Angels forehead, she then stood straight and with a little bit of reluctance went over to the wooden crates. She stood by Sabrina as she tried to keep herself calm, Sabrina seeing her friends discomfort reached over and took her hand. In a silent sign of support, this made Aerith send a grateful smile at her golden bear sister.

"Ready?" Sabrina asked with a small smirk, Aerith nods saying "As ready as I'll ever be"

With that the girls stepped into their assigned crates, Becky nods as she went over to each crate and activated their stasis mode. It made the girls go straight and snap their eyes shut, they almost looked to be in a deep sleep.

Becky sighs, she hated putting the girls into stasis mode. To her they looked like lifeless dolls, it really creeped her out shaking her head Becky sent Blake a nod. This made her brother nod back and make his way to the front door, Becky then turned to the men who were closing up the crates now.

"Make sure they stay safe, otherwise heads will roll. Understand?" Becky said to the head mover, with an edge in her voice. But is got her point across, the man pales as he nods quickly.

Smirking Becky nods saying "I will be off then, I have a long drive ahead of me", with that she turns and headed towards the front door and towards the car where her brother stood waiting for her.

"Lets get this journey start, shall we?" Becky said as she took out the keys and unlocked the car letting Blake get in with Angel, who was now wrapped in a white blanket.

"We shall, I just hope the girls will be Ok then they arrive" Blake said as he careful put his seat belt on, while holding Angel with one arm.

"They will be, I'll make sure of it" Becky said, she had phoned the Pizzeria ahead of time to inform him.

The twins smile as the car started, Becky gripped the wheel as she started to drive the car down the road following the truck that carried their sisters/friends to their new home.

' _Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, here we come_!' Becky thought as she drove, a look of determination in her eyes. This would be a fun ride for both human and animatronic.

* * *

Done! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

In the next chapter the girls arrive at their new home, and the staff get a shock.

Until then, this is SaberbladePrime signing out!


	7. Chapter 7 Staff Meet Animatronic's

Hello everyone! Chapter 7!

In this chapter the pizzeria staff get a big shock, also I'd like to see what kind of parings you guys can come up with. Let me know, I'd really like to see what you lot can come up with.

I do NOT own Harry potter or Five Night's at Freddy's, I only own my Oc's and Story idea.

I also Don't own Adry53's work, all credit goes to him for his work.

Here we go!

* * *

FREDDY'S PIZZERIA

MORNING TIME : 7:15 AM

It was a normal day for the employees of the pizzeria, unlock the building letting the night guard go home. They would clock in and get changed into their work clothing and clean the building up, ready for the morning rush.

But today felt different for the staff, for once they had arrived at work with no blood covered suit waiting for them. This was a big relief for the clean up crew, and for the manager. He was the one who had to inform the family's of the dead night guard that their son or daughter had been killed, it was not something he enjoyed doing.

So image his shock when he walked in talking to one of his staff members, when he saw a truck pull up outside. A moving truck to be precise, the manager known as Mr. John McKinley or Johnny by a few staff members.

He went over as 12 wooden crates were pushed inside, each was a head taller then an average human.

"Are you Mr. McKinley?" The head mover asked as he walked over, John nods saying "I am, what is with the crates? Are they for the new area?"

The mover nods saying "Yes, take good care of them. The manger of these guys is scary as hell" the man shivers remembering the threat he was given.

John nods as he signed the paperwork, the mover nods as he took the paperwork and sent his men the thumbs up. he got nods as they set the wooden crates down carefully before heading back to the truck, the head mover nods as he shook hands with John before leaving himself.

John sighs as he looked at the crate's, what was inside them? Well only one way to find out. John walked over as a member of staff hanged him a crowbar, John sent the man a thankful nod before going to the first crate. Placing the crowbar between the lid and box he took a big breath before pushing, another member of staff came over to help with a second crowbar.

A few minutes later the lid came off, it landed on the floor with a bang making a few people jump. John nods as he moved to look inside the crate, only to gasp in surprise. Inside was a female purple bunny, she had one piece suit like outfit with purple hair in a braid.

"Whoa, where was this built?" A waiter asked as he stared at the new animatronic, he nearly jumped when a voice was heard from the entrance.

"She was rebuilt in Japan, neat isn't she?" Inside the restaurant walked Becky Hardwell, she had a big smirk on her face as she went over to the open crate.

"Time to wake up Lisa, we got a lot of work to do" Becky said as she reached over and slipped her fingers into Lisa's neck base at the back of her neck, and activated her friend.

John stepped back as Becky pulled her hand back with her smirk getting bigger, Becky then turned to John as Lisa began to power up.

"Mr. McKinley, I'd like you to meet the newest member's to the Fazbear family" Becky said as she got a nod from John.

"It's an honor Miss. Hardwell" John said, he recognized Becky as soon as she stepped into the restaurant. She would come here on working business for her father.

"Oh man! My joint's are so stiff" Lisa said as she stepped out of the box blinking her bluish-green eyes, she then stretched making a few of her joints pop. A few employees back up, unsure of how to deal with the new animatronic just yet.

"Help me wake the others up" Becky said as she watched the staff open the other crate's.

"Watch out for Jessica's complaining" Lisa said with a joking smirk, this made a few employees stare at her. They weren't use to seeing an animatronic act so human like.

"You get the younger one's, and I'll get the older one's" Becky said as she went over to 6 of the crates, Lisa nods as she went over to the other 5 crates.

Lisa smirks as she saw her sister, reaching over she turned Halie on saying "Wakie wakie time, sister"

She stepped back and went to wake Sally, Illya, Mary and Bethany up. By the time Lisa finished switching Amanda on, Halie was awake and moving around. So far she was liking the children's area of the pizzeria, it was cute and childish.

She looked over as a yell was heard "I told you so! Mary! I can't move!" Jessica yelled, this made Mary sigh as she went over to help her sister.

"Why does this always happen to Jessica?" Halie asks going to stand by Bethany, who was standing next to John.

"Who knows" Bethany said with a shrug, she then glanced at John who was giving her a confused look.

"You all right?" Beth asks with a raised eyebrow, this made John snap out of it.

"Oh, uh yes. I'm fine, um who are you?" John asks not wanting to upset the female animatronic, this was a wired yet new experience for the manager.

"I'm Bethany Bear and this Halie Bunny" Beth said with a smirk as Halie nods to John saying "Hello sir"

John nods back saying "Hello to you to" yes, defiantly a new experience for him.

Becky chuckles as she watched Jessica grumble about stasis mode while rubbing her sore wrists, completely unaware of the employees shocked faces at seeing both Jessica's and Amanda's outfits.

"I think you two broke them!" Illya said as she giggles holding her mouth, this was too funny!

Amanda looked around with a smirk as she placed a hand on her hip, yes she loved her outfit. She turned and high fives Jessica with a big smirk on her face, Jessica nods as she smoothed out the wrinkles in her outfit.

"Oh, you two" Ariel said as she walked over, while putting her hair back into a ponytail.

Becky shook her head as she clapped her hands yelling "Line up girls!"

The female animatronics did so, with Ariel starting the left side of the line and Illya at the end of the line on the right.

"Now everyone, I'd like you all to meet your new Co-workers and family members." Becky said as she stood in front of the girls.

"First off is Ariel, she is the oldest of the girls and helps me keep them in line" Becky said as she walked over and placed a hand on Ariels shoulder.

"It is a pleasure to meet you" Ariel said in a polite tone, this made a few staff members nod. They liked how professional she looked.

"Next is Sabrina, she is laid back but loves a good magic trick and prank" Becky smirks as she walked past the golden bear, Sabrina gave a grin that promised mischief.

"Don't worry, I won't prank you lot...yet" Sabrina said with a small chuckle, this made the staff shiver, a prankster animatronic? Oh god help them.

"Besides Sabrina is Aerith, she is great with children and a great piano player" Becky said as Aerith blushed.

"Hello everyone" Aerith said with a nervus tone to her words, Sabrina chuckles placing a hand on Aeriths shoulder as comfert making the golden bunny nod in thanks.

"Next up is Amanda, she loves to sing and play cards" Said Becky, she almost chuckled when a few of the staff eyed up the female bear. Looks like Amanda had company to play cards with now.

"Anyone up for a game of Poker?" Amanda asks as she pulled a pack of cards out, a few staff members smirk as one man shouted "You bet!", "After intro's, jeez man!" another member said.

"Moving on, we have Lisa. She's a great guitar player and back up singer" Becky said as she nods to Lisa, who in turn nodded back.

"Grettings everyone" Lisa said as she crossed her arms with a small smirk. She got a few nods and waves.

"Up next is Cynthia, she is a great cook and drum player" Becky said as she gestured to the female chicken.

"Nice to meet you guys" Cynthia said as she placed a hand on her hip, she got a few 'hellos' back.

"This here is Jessica, shes a dancer and singer. Just don't make her mad, she has quite the temper" Becky said as she glaced at the red vixen.

"Good day everyone" Jessica said with a smirk as she held her hips, her dress made a few males blush.

"Thats the older ones done, now for their younger sister's" Becky said as she stood by Bethany, the lighter brown bear smiles as she looked at the staff.

"This here is Bethany, Amanda's little sister. She is a great singer and a great bass guitar player" Bethany smirks as she waves at the staff saying "Hey everyone!" a few people waved back with smirks.

"Next is Halie, shes Lisa's little sister along with being a good singer and an awesome DJ" Becky said as she patted Halies shoulder, this made Halie smile.

"It's nice to meet you all" Halie said as she held her hands in front of her, she glanced at Lisa who nods with a smile of support.

"This little chicken is Sally, she's Cynthias little sister. She's also a good waitress" Becky said as she sent the younger chicken a smirk.

"Hey everybody!" Sally said with a huge grin as she waved at the staff and employees, John smirks this one remined him of a kid in a candyy store.

"Up next is Jessicas little sister, Mary she to is a dancer and good at playing both guitar and bass guitar when needed" Becky said as Mary smiles.

"Hello, it nice to meet you all" Mary said as she smoothed out her outfit, she got a few nods from the females. They liked this fox.

"And second to last is Ariels little sister, this is Illya. Shes a great waitress and helps Sally to bake sweets at times" Becky said as she reached the end of the line.

Illya shly waves as she spoke "Hello there" she blushed when everyone smiled at her, she looked down while playing with her hair. She was nervous in new places.

Mary smiled placing a hand or paw on Illyas shoulder, this helped calm the girl down as she sent Mary a nod of thanks. Becky smiles as she watched her friend's, when she took note of Aerith looking around the room as if searching for someone.

Becky nods as she waved at the entrace doors, this made them open letting Blake inside as he held a wrapped up bundle in his arms. Aeriths head snapped over to him as he smiled.

"Hey girls, how was the trip?" Blake asks as he walked over to Aerith.

"It was Ok, apart from Jessica complaining when we woke up" Ariel said as she brushed some wrinkles out of her suit jacket.

"That does not surpise me" Blake chuckles as he stood next to Aerith, said golden bunny was focused on the bundle in his arms.

"Sure Blake, now where was I? Oh yeah. Everyone! Meet the youngest member of the Fazbear family" Becky said as Blake undid the blanket and held it towards Aerith.

"Meet Angel, the daughter of Aerith" Blake finished for his twin as Aerith picked up Angel, said little girl was wide awake and happy to see her mommy.

Many females squealed at seeing the baby bunny, along with a few of the males going 'Aww' at the sight. Aerith smiles as she held her daughter close, she was just glad that Angel was safe and back in her arms.

Becky moved to stand by her twin with a smirk and satisfied look in her eyes, Blake crossed his arm's a smirk that mirriored his twin sister as he watched the female animatronic's interact with the staff and employees.

Oh yes, some big changes are gonna happen around the restaurant. The twin's are going to make sure of that.

* * *

Done!

I hope you lot like this chaper, remember don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think of the story.

In the next chapter the girls get set up in their new home and have their first 'show', Oh boy are the people in for a shock!

Until next time! This is SaberbladePrime signing out!


	8. Chapter 8 The big day Part 1

Chapter 8!

Hope you guys are enjoying this story, I know I am.

Now before we begin, I have read the review of BabLe7 and I'm going to answer a few things.

First off the girl's reaction to being stuffed, now some of them did freak out which is why I put in 'It took 10 minutes to to calm a few of the girls down' the older girls are calmer because they can somewhat understand what's going on while the younger girls can't. Remember they are all witches, which is why they somewhat understand how they are still alive thanks to magic.

Second, The Dursley's arrest will be revealed when the Wizarding world comes into play. So just wait for that Ok, you will like the news I do. *Evil smirk*

Third, yes all of the girl's aren't teenagers but due to how they died their minds are forced to mature faster to cope with the situation. Or in Halie's case, she has had to grow up faster mentally from living with the Dursley's. Also, Aerith was given a child due to my plot and it was an idea that hit me when I was typing so yeah, I can't explain that one really sorry about that.

Fourth, and yes guilty as charged, I'm a fan of MMD. Also big sorry to anyone who is not and has no clue as to what the outfits are, for those who don't know MMD or the outfit's, I'd rather you finish reading the chapter then pause and go search for the outfit. You can always search up the outfit after reading the chapter.

Fifth, back to the age. Again this is linked to how fast they had to mentally mature, also they were in Japan and learning how to use new bodies at the time. This is also gonna include talks about certain parts and how they work, along with the 'Birds and the Bee's talk'. Now the younger girls will be a bit more innocent when it comes to these things but they aren't blind to it, but the older girls are more aware of it and are more mature about it.

Sixth, now the reason I used 'Spark chamber' is because, in the movies/cartoons/stories of Transformers, the spark chamber was the part of the bot's bodies that held their 'heart' or life force, in this case, a plasma-like spark. So in my story, the electric/magic/soul energy spark is what makes up the girls sparks, so the spark chamber holds their life force like your own heart inside your chest. Again big sorry for not explaining that in the other chapters.

I hope that answers your questions BabLe7, also sorry for not explaining things in detail this was my first Fnaf story at the time.

Also to answer Multipule-Characters1-Acct question, look at the first chapter of my story you'll see a list of which animatronic each girl is.

I do NOT own Harry potter or Five Night's at Freddy's, I only own my Oc's and Story idea.

I also Don't own Adry53's work, all credit goes to him for his work.

Off we go!

* * *

FREDDY'S PIZZERIA

10 MINUTES TO OPENING

Halie bit her lip as she watched her friends rush about getting the stage ready, the light blue bunny herself was very nerves. This was going to be the group's first performance in a workplace! Halie jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay Halie?" Lisa asked as she watched her little sister.

"I'm fine, just nerves, sister" Halie said as she tugged at her clothing.

She now had on a pair of blue denim skinny jeans with black small heeled shoes and white button up T-shirt with a black leather jacket, she also had a brown belt on with a music note buckle. Her hair was in a ponytail with a black hair tie.

Lisa herself was wearing a pair of grey straight denim jeans with red Nike shoes and a dark green top with a brown hoodie like jacket and a brown belt, she also had the words 'I'm a rock n roll bunny!' in white across the front of her shirt with a guitar behind the words. Her hair was also in a braid.

Lisa smiles saying "You'll be fine, besides me and older girls will be going first" she patted her sister's shoulder in comfort getting a small smile and a nod from her sister.

"What song are you doing?" Halie asks as she remembers the song that Sally, Bethany, Mary and herself are going to play.

Lisa smirks giving Halie a wink saying "you will have a see sis, don't worry you'll enjoy it"

Halie gave a small huff as she crossed her arms in mock annoyance, this made Lisa chuckle as she watched her sister.

"Lisa! Come on, it's time to start in five minutes!" Amanda yelled as she stood near the stage exit.

Amanda had on a pair of black skinny jeans with a button up white T-shirt with a black leather jacket, she also had on a brown belt with brown small heeled ankle boots and a black Fedora on her head between her bear ears.

Beside her was Cynthia who had on a pair of light blue denim jeans with white Nike shoes and a long-sleeved white shirt with a sleeveless light blue denim jacket, her hair was in a braid with a pink hair tie.

"On my way!" Lisa yelled back as she looked back at her sister saying "See you on the DJ set sister", Halie nods as she watched Lisa run over to Amanda and Cynthia.

Haile took a deep breath before heading over to the stage area that had her DJ equipment, she just hoped nothing would go wrong.

ON STAGE

Standing on the stage behind the curtains was Jessica, she currently had on black denim jeans with straight legs and black Nike shoes. Her top was a light red T-shirt with a black tie around her neck, she also had on a brown belt with a brown jacket.

"Yo! Jess you ready for this?" Amanda said as she walked into the stage area.

Jessica smirks saying "I sure am ready"

Lisa grins as she looked over at the DJ stage to see her little sister setting the music up as Cynthia and Jessica double checked everyone's clothing over.

"Positions everyone!" Amanda said as she moved to stand in front of the stage.

Lisa moved to stand by Amanda's left as Cynthia moved to Lisa's own left side while Jessica stood to the right of Amanda, the girls took deep breaths as they heard footsteps in front of the curtains.

"Good morning everyone! Today we have some new members to welcome to our Pizzaria" The manager said as he stood in front of a microphone on the stage.

Amanda took a deep breathe as John said "First is the new security guards Becky and Blake Maxwell, they will also be part time assistants to the newest animatronics"

Becky and Blake walked onto the stage wearing the security uniform was Blake while Becky had the Pizzaria uniform on only with a pair of pants, she felt more comfey in them.

"Hello, everyone! As you all just heard I'm Becky and this is my twin brother Blake, And today we would like to introduce you to some of our closest family friends" Becky said with a huge grin as she watched the crowd before her.

"Everyone meet the first band of the morning and some of our family members," Becky said as she took the microphone and left the stage with Blake who was carrying the stand.

The curtains rise to show the four female animatronics who stood in poses, Amanda stood with one hand on her hip and her head bend down letting her hair hide her eyes. Lisa was stood with arms crossed and her head resting agansed her chest, Jessica stood with one hand on her hip and the other touching her shoulder while her head was turned away from the crowd. Lastley Cynthia stood with arms wraped around her waist while she had her head down and looking to the left, many people gasped in surpise at the sight of them while the young teenagers looked on in awe.

Halie in the back smirked as she reached over and got ready to start playing, Becky nods as she spoke: "Everyone meet the newest members of the Fazbear family!"

"Amanda Bear!" Becky said as Amanda lifted her head at her name with a smirk, "Lisa Bunny!" Lisa lifted her head with a grin, "Jessica Vixen!" Jessica lifted her head with a wink and smirk, "And Cynthia Chicken!" Cynthia raised her head with a smirk and nod as she stood with her friends ready to sing.

"Take it away girls!" Becky yelled as she sent a nod at Halie who nods back as she started to play the first song.

(Little Mix - Wings I do not own!)

The song started making the girls smirk as they sang together for the first line.

"Mama told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly

(The girls then started to do a little dance like movements with their singing)

Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And if they give you shhhh...  
Then they can walk on by'

(Amanda took over as she sung her part of the song, she moved to stand in front as she sung)

My feet, feet can't touch the ground  
And I can't hear a sound  
But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah

(Lisa took over as she sung her part, Amanda moved to the side with a smirk letting Lisa stand at the front)

Walk, walk on over there  
'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah

(The girls moved and stood in a line as they sung together)

Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
Keep talking, all I know is

(Parents and Teenagers were starting to move to the beat as the song played, many were starting to like the female animatronics)

Mama told me not to waste my life,  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And they can't detain you  
'Cause wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say – it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly

(Hey, hey, woo! Cynthia sang adding in the background vocals)

(Jessica grins as she sung her part, she did a twirl as she moved to stand in the front)

I'm firing up on that runway  
I know we're gonna get there someday  
But we don't need no "Ready. Steady. Go!", no

(Jess sent a smirk at Cynthia as she skiped back to dance next to Amanda, Cynthia smirks as she sung her part)

Talk, talk turns into air  
And I don't even care, oh yeah

(Cynthia sent a smirk at the crowd as she moved into a line with her friends, they then sang together)

Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
Keep talking, all I know is

Mama told me not to waste my life,  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night,  
And they can't detain you  
'Cause wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say – it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly

(Cynthia and Lisa then started clapping to the beat as Lisa and Amanda sang)

I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey  
I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
You better keep on walking  
I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd(2x)

(The girls stood in line once more while dancing, by now the teens were claping to the beat as well)

Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
They're just like water off my wings

(The girls danced in sync as the sang the ending of the song)

Mama told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly (my little butterfly)  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And they can't detain you  
'Cause wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say – it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly

(Their dancing slows as they ended the song)

And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say – it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly"

The girls finished their dance while striking poses, this made the crowd cheer as they stood up clapping to the girls. This made them smile as they relaxed and waved to the crowd.

Becky claps as she cheered for her friends on stage, she then shared a high-five with Blake as she watched the older females leave the stage.

The female twin calms as she made her way towards the stage, it was the younger animatronics turn next.

* * *

Hope you lot like it!

Sorry for the slow updates everyone, and I hope I answered your questions BabLe7.

I did my best to answer, but not everyone gets it a 100% at first when it comes to creating storys from scratch. We all at one point forget to add something or miss something out, I know I have!

In the next chapter it's Halie and her gang's turn! Wish them luck everyone!

This is SaberbladePrime signing out!


	9. Chapter 9 The big day part 2

Chapter 9!

It's the younger girls turn!

Sorry, it took so long but it's taken me a while to find the right song for Aerith and Sabrina.

Also, I'm sorry about the mistakes I make in my stories but it's hard when you got learning difficulties and you forget how to spell certain words.

And I'm currently using Grammarly since it's the only online 'spell-checker' that works with both my laptop and fan fiction, so if there are mistakes I'm sorry.

And to darkness-within89 go right ahead! I will try and get a Beta but don't get your hopes up I like to learn from my mistakes, after all, no one is perfect.

Also, I've recently got a tattoo on my left shoulder. Let me tell you, I have even more respect for my parents now to sit through that pain and mine was numbed down! I love my parents to bits.

I will also be going back and fixing my chapters you like fixing any spelling mistakes and any words missing.

Also, one more thing. For those who wish to know who's who.

Animatronics:

Golden Freddy- Sabrina.

Spring Bonnie - Aerith.

Freddy - Amanda.

Bonnie - Lisa.

Chica - Cynthia.

Foxy - Jessica.

Toy Freddy - Bethany.

Toy Bonnie - Halie.

Toy Chica - Sally.

Toy Foxy - Mary.

Puppet/Marrionet - Ariel.

Balloon Girl - Illya.

I do NOT own Five Night's at Freddy's or Harry Potter, I only own my Oc's and story idea.

Off we go!

* * *

Chapter 9: The big day part 2

Becky smirks a she got back up on the stage while Halie, Bethany, Sally, and Mary got ready for their song, they would be singing a song they had been practicing for a few weeks.

"You girls ready?" Becky asked as the girls stood ready, they had to quickly change outfits for their song.

Halie now had on an ice blue T-shirt with dark blue jeans and black trainers, over her T-shirt she had a denim jacket.

Bethany had on a dark brown T-shirt with light blue jeans and gray trainers, over her T-shirt was a black leather jacket. She also had her black Fedora between her ears.

Sally had on a dark yellow T-shirt with denim shorts and black and golden trainers, over her T-shirt was a short denim jacket.

Mary had on a pink T-shirt with denim shorts and white trainers, over her T-shirt was a denim jacket with no sleeves.

"We're ready, I hope they like the song," Halie said as she tugged at her hair a bit.

"I'm sure they will, now, get out there!" Becky said with an encouraging grin.

The four nod as they went on stage, they stood in a line as Blake took over.

They got into position, Halie stood back to back with Bethany while Mary and Sally knelt either side of them all had their heads down.

"Alright! Everyone meet the second band of today!" Blake yelled as everyone cheered.

The curtain moves letting the girls be seen, people chatted in excitement as a Blake got off the stage.

"Bethany Bear!" Blake yelled making Bethany lift her head with a wink.

"Halie Bunny!" Halie lifted her head with a smile.

"Sally Chicken!" Sally lifted her head with a wink and smirk.

"And! Mary Vixen!" Blake finished as Mary looked up with a smile.

Music began to play as Mary and Sally got up, the four began to move to the beat as Bethany started the song off.

(No Secrets - Kids in America, Whos singing in **Bold** )

 **Bethany** : "Looking out a dirty old window  
Down below the cars in the city go rushing by  
I sit here alone and I wonder why  
Friday night and everyone's moving  
I can feel the heat but it's soothing  
Heading down  
I search for the beat in this dirty town  
( **Bethany+ Sally** ) Downtown the young ones are going  
Downtown the young ones are growing"

(They moved into a line as teenagers began to get up and dance.)

The girls sang the next part together.

"We're the kids in America (Ho-oh)  
We're the kids in America (Ho-oh)  
Everybody lives for the music-go-round"

(Mary moved to the front as Bethany went slightly behind her to her side while Sally went the front as Halie went slightly behind Sally side as they kept dancing.)

 **Mary** : "Bright lights the music gets faster  
Look, boy, don't check on your watch  
Not another glance  
I'm not leaving now honey, not a chance"

 **Sally** : "Hot-shot give me no problems  
Much later baby you'll be saying never mind  
You know life is cruel, life is never kind  
( **Sally+Mary** ) Kind hearts don't make a new story  
Kind hearts don't grab any glory"

(They moved back in line as they sung the next part.)

"We're the kids in America (Ho-oh)  
We're the kids in America (Ho-oh)  
Everybody lives for the music-go-round"

(They kept dancing as Mary and Halie did the next part of the song.)

 **Mary+Halie** : Da da da da da da [x4]

(Bethany stepped forward to sing the next part.)

 **Bethany** : "Come closer, honey that's better  
Got to get a brand new experience  
Feeling right  
Oh don't try to stop baby, hold me tight,  
( **Halie+ Bethany** ) New York to California  
There's a new wave coming we warn ya"

(They moved back in line as they sang together)

"We're the kids in America (Ho-oh)  
We're the kids in America (Ho-oh)  
Everybody lives for the music-go-round"

 **Sally+Mary** : Da da da da da da [x4]

 **All together** : We're the kids  
We're the kids  
We're the kids in America.  
We're the kids  
We're the kids  
Kkkkids in America.  
We're the kids  
We're the kids  
We're the kids in America.  
We're the kids  
We're the kids  
We're the kids in America.  
We're the kids  
We're the kids  
We're the kids in America!"

The song ends as the girls stood in a line with arms crossed and big smiles on their faces.

People cheered as they clapped for them, the teenagers yelled for an encore while the girls gave bows.

"Thank you!" Bethany yelled as they left the stage to the back to get ready for the next group.

"There you have it! The girls really put the spirit of America into that song people! We'll be having a five-minute break before the last song of the day!" Blake said as he handed the mic back to Becky to take over.

It is now time for Sabrina and Aerith to their song.

BACK STAGE

Aerith took a deep breath as she watched the girls come back from the stage, she could hear the excited chatter as they celebrated their first song on stage.

"Our turn now," Sabrina said as she checked herself over.

Sabrina had on an elbow length button up shirt on with a purple bow tie and black pants with purple trainers, she also had her purple fedora on her head between her ears.

Aerith had on a white button long sleeves shirt with black pants and white trainers on, she also had a brown belt on.

"Good luck you two" Amanda said as she came over.

"Thanks, Amanda, we'll do our best," Aerith said as Haile came over holding Angel.

"Aerith, Sabrina! Show time!" Becky yelled making the two nod as they went on stage.

ON STAGE

"Now, onto the final song for today!" Becky said as she moved off the stage.

The curtains lifted to show Aerith and Sabrina back to back, Sabrina held a guitar as Aerith held a microphone.

"Everyone! Meet Aerith Spring" Becky said as Aerith lifted her head with a smile.

"And Sabrina Bear," Becky said as Sabrina lifted her head with a smirk and wink.

"Take it away girls!" Becky said as Sabrina nods and started to play her guitar.

(One in the same by Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez)

 **Both** : "Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La, La, La, La, La  
Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La, La, La, La, La"

 **Aerith** : "You come from here,  
I come from there."

(She danced a bit as Sabrina played)

 **Sabrina** : "You rock out in your room,  
I rock a world premiere.  
We're more alike than  
Anybody could ever tell  
 **Aerith** :(ever tell)"

 **Sabrina** : "Friday, we're cool,  
Monday, we're freaks."

 **Aerith** : "Sometimes we rule,  
Sometimes we can't even speak."

 **Sabrina** : "But we kick it off,  
Let loose, and LOL  
 **Aerith:** (LOL)"

(Aerith saw a guitar and picked up, Sabrina smirks as Aerith joined her on the guitar.)

 **Aerith** : "It may seem cliche  
For me, to wanna say that your not alone  
 **Sabrina:** (that you're not alone)"

 **Sabrina** : "And you can call me uncool  
But it's a simple fact I got your back"

 **Aerith** : "Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

 **Both** : "'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary.  
You and me the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
We're one and the same!"

 **Both** : "Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La, La, La, La, La"

 **Sabrina** : "I'm kinda like you,  
Your kinda like me."

 **Aerith** : "We write the same song  
In a different key"

 **Both** : "It's got a rhythm, you and me  
Can get along  
(get along)"

 **Aerith** : "And it may seem cliche  
For me to wanna say  
That your not alone  
 **Sabrina** : (here I go again)"

 **Sabrina** : "And you can call me uncool  
But it's a simple fact  
I still got your back (yeah)  
 **Aerith** :(I still got you're back)"

(Sabrina smirks as she rocked out on her guitar with Aerith.)

 **Both:** "'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary  
You and me the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene,  
We're one and the same!"

(By now all of the teenagers in the place had gotten up to dance to the music.)

 **Sabrina** : "(yeah, yeah)"

 **Aerith** : "Cause we're one and the same..."

 **Sabrina** : "We're anything but ordinary"

 **Aerith** : "One and the same..."

 **Sabrina** : "We're something more than momentary!"

 **Aerith** : "Cause we're one.."

 **Sabrina** : "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!"

 **Aerith** : "Cause we're one.."

 **Sabrina** : "Were anything but ordinary!"

(Aerith and Sabrina shared a look as they finished up the song.)

 **Sabrina** : "You and me the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
Ohh,  
You and me the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene,  
We're one and the same!"

 **Both** : "Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La, La, La, La, La  
Hey! Hey! Hey!"

The two finished with a bow as they placed their guitars down, the crowd burst into cheers as they stood up clapping.

Becky smirks as she got up on stage with Ariel and Illya, they high fived Aerith and Sabrina as they left to go backstage.

"Aerith and Sabrina everyone! I hope you have enjoyed our welcoming party! We'll see you all tomorrow!" Becky said as Ariel and Illya waved to everyone.

They soon went back stage as the place started to empty and close up, the girls all cheered as they congratulated each other on a job well done.

"I can't wait for tomorrow, we get to help out around the place," Sally said as she shared a smile with Illya.

"I can't wait to start making treats for everyone," Illya said as she thought about all the food she could make.

"Right now you girls need rest, off to bed with you all," Blake said as he passed Angel to her mother.

"Your rooms are on the second floor with all of your stuff inside," Becky said as the girls went towards the stairs and their rooms.

"Tomorrow is going to be busy" Blake said as he went over to his new office.

"Very busy indeed," Becky said with a smirk as she glanced at the tables before shaking her head and going to join her brother.

Becky and Blake had no idea just how right they were. For tomorrow was going to be very intresting for everyone.

* * *

Done! Hope you like it!

Took me ages to pick out the right songs! Anyway, I'm going on a tour soon so excpect slow updates.

See you in the next chapter! SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
